


A Sweet Craving

by Ilovestereknjazz



Category: Criminal Minds, Moreid - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, It's a lot hotter than it sounds, M/M, Married Couple Spencer and Derek, Moreid Feels, Spencer has a surprise, Surprise cravings that is, We all know why we get odd cravings!, stand alone fic, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has really weird cravings at the weirdest hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Craving

Morgan smiled as he got out of the break room with two cups of coffee in his hand.

“Here you go, Pretty Boy,” Derek said, handing the cup with extra sugar and extra cream to Reid. Reid looked up from where he was sitting on his desk his and eagerly took the cup. He put the cup on the corner of the desk so that he could set his file in a way where he could sit on his chair criss-cross and enjoy his coffee and do his work. He took the coffee in both of his hands and took a big sniff of his too sweet coffee. Morgan chuckled looking at Reid and his antics.

“You know you can take a break and get back to work, right?”

“But I don’t wanna take a break. I took a long lunch because I was so hungry,” Reid said pouting.

“You took your lunch at 1:00pm and it’s already 5:00pm. If you want I can get you something to eat,” Morgan said softly.

“No. . .but, can I go see Garcia for a little while after.”

“Sure, Pretty Boy, is everything okay, though?”

“Yeah,” Reid said quickly, “everything is great.”

Morgan smiled knowing exactly why Spencer wanted to go to Garcia’s office. Garcia had told him about Pretty Boy’s visits. Derek thought it was actually rather cute.

 

# # #

 

It was already 10:00 pm and Derek was still here at the BAU office and Spencer was nowhere to be seen. Derek was about to panic his brains off when he realized that Spencer was still in Garcia’s office. Usually, Spencer came back from Garcia’s office around 9:00 and waited for Derek to finish the reports so that they could go home.

“Hey, ready to go---“

“Shhhh!” Garcia said turning around to face Derek who was frozen at the door. Garcia had been working on the bottom few computers and the rest of computers and the walls had pictures and pictures of puppies, kittens, baby animals, babies smiling, and flowers. In the corner was Spencer all snuggled up and sleeping with one of Garcia’s little stuff animals still in his hand.

“He was so tired,” Garcia was saying, “usually he just comes in to surround himself with pretty pictures. He’s been hanging these up around the room,” Garcia gestured around the room.

Derek chuckled as he found a picture of himself in the corner where Spencer was sleeping in.

“Yeah. I told him to take a break but he wouldn’t listen. He said he took a long lunch and that he wanted to come and visit you, Baby Girl,” Derek said looking up from Spencer’s peaceful face to look at Garcia looking at him amusingly.

“What? What’s wrong?

“Nothing, my Chocolate Thunder. I just love it when you look at him like that. It’s so cute. Boy Wonder is lucky to have you. And you’re lucky to have him. Have you been taking care of him?”

“Of course, Baby Girl.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Tell me, what it is. You’ve got this look on your face like you want to say something.”

“What, you a profiler, now, Baby Girl?” Derek said smiling.

“Uh huh. Speak, Profiler.”

“It’s just. . .it’s so. . .it’s just that. . .I’m scared. Everything still feels like a dream, you know. Like I’m going to wake up soon and I’m just going to be alone. Just like I was before I met you guys. Just like I was before I met Spencer.”

“Ten years with the BAU. Five years with me. Seven years since you’ve known Spencer. A year married with the Junior G-man, and you STILL think this is a dream? Wake up, Baby! You got a bright future ahead of you. Don’t be scared my Chocolate Adonis, Boy Wonder will take good care of you,” Garcia said flicking Derek’s nose before pulling him into a hug. Derek leaned into the hug and stood there for a bit until Garcia pulled away.

“You should just carry him to the car. He was really tired and he still hasn’t eaten since his lunch break.”

“What am I gonna do with him,” Derek said smiling and shaking his head and Garcia laughed. Derek went to the chair to pick up Spencer and was about to lift him up when Spencer opened his eyes slowly.

“Are we home yet?” Spencer mumbled.

“Not yet, Baby. We’re still at the office and you fell asleep in Baby Girl’s office so I’m going to carry you home, okay?”

“Mhmm,” Spencer hummed as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and waited to be picked up. Garcia laughed and cooed in the back.

“Awww. . .You spoil him, don’t you?”

“Sure do!” Derek said with a fond smile, “Thanks, Baby Girl!”

“Bye, Baby! Take care of yourself too and get some rest.”

Derek carried Spencer to the car and then again to their bed when he got home. Spencer had cooked some mean pasta yesterday and Derek quickly washed up and ate his dinner before going to bed.

 

# # #

 

Derek woke up at an ungodly hour and blinked a few times to catch the clock reading 3:00am. Derek finally found what had woken him up. His stomach was cold and sticky and there was something slowly crawling up his stomach. He saw a small figure floating above him and tried to turn on the light when he noticed something else. His hands were tied to the bed. Derek panicked before calling out, “Spencer!?”

“Shhhh. . .” mumbled Spencer against Derek’s stomach and Derek relaxed.

“Spencer? Turn on the light, Baby. What’ve you been doing up this late? Why am I tied to the bed?”

“I can’t sleep. You were sleeping so I didn’t want to turn on the light. And you kept on dropping my strawberries so I tied you to the bed,” Spencer whined like that was a perfectly normal thing to say at 3:00 fucking am.

“What you doing up, Baby? And, what you mean I keep dropping your strawberries?” Derek asked softly.

“I told you I couldn’t sleep. I woke up hungry and having these really weird cravings. I didn’t wanna wake you up,” Spencer sniffled.

“Awww. . .don’t cry, Pretty Boy. What kind of cravings?”

“You’re going to think I’m weird,” Spencer mumbled softly.

“No, I won’t, Baby. Please don’t cry. And can you untie me? My arm hurts.”

“I’m sorry,” Spencer said untying Derek. Derek moved to turn on the light and then he head Spencer crying in the back, “No!! You ruined it. Why did you ruin it? Don’t move, Derek.”

Spencer quickly pushed Derek back into the pillow and moved to fix the little heart made out of chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and strawberries on Derek’s stomach.

“Umm. . .what exactly did you say you were doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Spencer mumbled still fixing his strawberries like it was the totally normal thing to do at 3:15 am in the morning.

“Yeah, you said you were craving something but you didn’t tell me what.”

“You’re going to think I’m weird,” Spencer pouted.

“No, I won’t, Baby. It’s expected. Isn’t it?”

“Umm. . .I woke up really hungry and I wanted some strawberries and cream with chocolate sauce, so I cut up all these strawberries and I ate a few of them but I was still craving something and I couldn’t put my finger on it. So I came in to ask you and you were sleeping here with the duvet down to your waist and I figured out what I wanted.”

“What was it? Cuz I’m still not sure why I’m covered in chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and strawberries. Not that I mind,” Derek said chuckling.

“You,” Spencer said innocently.

“Me?”

“Yeah. . .I wanted to taste you. Ummm. . .I was looking at lot of happy baby pictures and your photos in Garcia’s office. . .” Spencer trailed off.

“So, you were craving me?” Derek asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t look so smudge. Let me eat,” Spencer said before moving to lick chocolate sauce and strawberries and cream off of Derek’s naked torso.

“So what? I’m just supposed to lay back and sleep while you lick me?” smirked Derek.

“Or I can ride you and lick you clean at the same time?” Spencer said looking up at Derek as he continued to lick Derek’s torso.

“Jesus, Pretty Boy! You just can’t say shit like that! You tryna kill me or something?” Derek said closing his eyes and running a hand through Spencer’s bed hair.

Spencer chuckled softly as he continued to lick Derek clean. It took him literally two minutes to eat everything and then Spencer licked up and dropped open mouth kisses on Derek’s torso. Derek thrusted his hips up as Spencer moved to Derek’s neck.

“Fuck, Baby!”

“Hmmm” was all Derek got back before Spencer’s mouth was on his and Derek was trying to take control. Spencer abruptly pulled away.

“Are you hard yet, Baby?” Spencer said, eyes thick with lust. Derek growled and quickly flipped them over so he was over Spencer.

“Good. Cuz I needed you inside me, like yesterday!” bit out Spencer before pulling Derek for another in harsh kiss. Derek kissed back with equal lust before he was being pushed out of Spencer’s mouth again.

“I said, inside me, now!” Spencer said desperately.

“I need to prep you, you gonna get hurt,” Derek said as calmly as he could.

“Oh, just get in me! I been fucking myself since 2 in the fucking morning! Fuck me, right now Derek Morgan, or I will murder you for---“Spencer was saying when Derek slammed into him.

“Ahhh! Oh my god! Move, Baby!”

“You are just really horny, right now!”

“I’m horny and hungry all the time because they hormones. That’s why I don’t touch you at the office and just stay in Garcia’s office.”

“Are we really talking in the middle of sex?”

“I’m trying to distract myself so I don’t cum super fast!”

“Fuck! How are you so direct all of a sudden? It took you 10 months after marriage to ask me to fuck you without protection!”

“And look where that got me!” Spencer chuckled.

“You saying you don’t like where you are?”

“Aaactually. . .ahhh. . .I’m saying I love where I am. Ever since I’ve gotten pregnant, I’ve been super hungry and horny and you’ve been glowing along with me,” Spencer finished in a whisper and pulled Derek into another kiss.

“Fuck me faster, Baby,” Spencer whispered against Derek’s lips.

“Ahhhhh!” Spencer yelled arching his back, “Yes, right there, Baby!” Derek thrusted in faster as Spencer started to moan really loud.

“I’m gonna cum, Baby!”

“Cum for me, Pretty Boy!” Derek said picking up his pace and wrapping a hand around Spencer’s cock and jerking him off.

“Derek!!!” Spencer screamed as he came, “Derek, Baby, cum in me! I want you to cum deep in me!”

Derek gave a primal growl and he was coming inside Spencer’s pretty little ass. Derek stayed in Spencer as he slowly moved a sleepy Spencer and spooned him until he was fast asleep. Derek tried to fall asleep but his post-coitus high was too high to bring him down and it was 4 am already, so might as well get up and take a shower. He was still very sticky from Spencer’s Strawberries and Cream with chocolate sauce fest on his stomach.

Derek chuckled to himself as he got in the shower. If making his three month pregnant husband happy by letting him lick sugar and fruits off his torso and fucking him at 3 in the morning made him tired, then so be it. He would do it, because he knows how difficult this pregnancy is going to be for Spencer as a male. The least he can do is make it as easy as possible for him to cope with the hormones as he can. He may have to survive on a few hours of sleep for the next 6 months and maybe carry him around and hold him while he cries out of nowhere, but it’s okay. He’ll do it. For Spencer. For their future. For their baby.

And honestly, Derek was down for any kind of activity that involved Spencer licking him up and down. Oh Fuck. Another kink. . .

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone:  
> I hope you guys liked it. I legit wrote it in one sitting. It just came to me. Leave me some love in the comments! :D  
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


End file.
